A Strange Turn of Events
by eat.sleep.band
Summary: Ally wasn't like most girls. She spent most of her time alone and she was considered a geek or a nerd if you will. What happens when her new neighbors move in to the house next to hers? Ally meets Austin, a spunky blonde who is not afraid to speak his mind. What happens when the two finally get to know each other? Read more to find out. :) Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"You're... beautiful." Two words that changed my life forever. I know, I know, some people hear those two words so often that it truly means nothing to them. But let me just tell you that those two words are the only things keeping me going everyday. Actually, were, they were keeping me going. Now life is so wonderful that the tiniest things give me joy. The birds chirping in the morning. The flower blooming in early spring. Now I wasn't always this sappy, let me just start from the beginning.

Chapter 1 (3 years ago)

"Ugh, DAD! Leave me alone! I know, you told me a thousand times!" To say I was annoyed was a complete understatement. My Dad had been shouting at me to go greet the new neighbors who had just moved in next door. I was totally willing to go, except it was 7:00 in the morning and I generally don't get up until well, I feel like it, and today, I was not feeling it.

Okay, I guess you could say I wasn't the most happy person lately. I always look smiley and full of sunshine, but no one knows my true feelings. It's always sad when someone has to fake their happiness, and that is my entire life story.

I, Ally Dawson, was a geek, or a nerd if you will. People were always saying "Wow, you're so smart!" and "Can I have your brain?" No you cannot freakin have my brain, you wouldn't be able to handle all the conflicted thoughts in there. I had the "nerd look" too. I wore glasses, my hair was always in a messy ponytail, I always wore t-shirts and tennis shoes and I had to most awful watch tan. Sure, I looked "smart," but that was all people thought of me as. They never believed I was anything more.

I finally lugged myself out of bed and trudged into my bathroom. Oh man I forgot my glasses... You know what the worst thing is... losing your glasses and not be able to find then again because you can't see. When I finally tore apart my room I discovered that my glasses were on my bedside table the entire time. Gee I was having a good day.

I cleaned myself up and put on my so-called "weekend attire," which was just exercising pants, a tank top and my hair made into a neat high ponytail. I put on my contacts, which I rarely ever wear because they are uncomfortable and set my glasses back on my bedside table. Once I was done I went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Morning Dad." I said, grabbing an apple.

"Morning Honey. Why are you dressed like that?" He said while lifting his eyebrow while scanning my attire.

Generally my dad isn't home one the weekends because he goes to work at the music store that he owns. He is always there. I guess he was running a little late today.

"Dad, I always dress like this on Saturday's. I go on morning jogs. Didn't you know that? I tell you about it all the time." I said, with my voice a little strained.

"Uh, sure. Alright Honey, I'll be at work. I'll be back late, but call if you need me." He said while giving my a pat on the back and leaving.

Typical. Leaving when I talk to him. It's okay I guess. My morning jog should put me in a better mood.

"Oh and honey, go to the neighbors before you go on your jog. Introduce yourself and be your cheery-self!" He shouted, while shutting the front door.

I rolled my eyes and put on my running shoes. I stepped outside and noticed the new family emptying their moving truck. I walked towards their house and ended up walking straight into a wall. A wall that moved... okay maybe it wasn't a wall. I fell straight on my butt and so did the mysterious wall.

"Hey, watch where you are going." The wall grumbled as he lifted himself off of the ground.

I looked up to see a blonde guy who looked just about my age.

"Sorry, I was just... sorry." I said while he finally looked at me.

"It's okay. So what's a pretty little thing like you doing on my front lawn on a Saturday?" I widened my eyes when he said pretty. No guy had ever called me pretty before.

"Uh. I was here to.. Uh, introduce myself?" I don't know why I said that in a questioning tone.

"Oh well, go for it. I'm Austin. He said with a smirk. While extending his hand out to help me up.

I took his hand and he lifted me up with a little too much power and I ended up slamming into his chest and falling again, except this time he grabbed my waist and held me up. He gave me a strange look and let go once I was on my feet again.

"Geez. Feeling a little wobbly today huh?" He said while smirking.

"Uh yeah, I guess I just haven't had my coffee yet. Um... I guess it was nice to meet you, Austin." I said nervously playing with my bracelet while giving him a nod and then jogging in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you too. Hey, but you never told me your name!" He shouted but I just kept jogging away.

"Okay, see you around Wobbly!" He shouted while laughing. I could practically hear him smirking.

Well, my life just got a little more interesting.

**So, there was my chapter. I hope you all liked it! I haven't written in a long time and I wanted to see if I could still write well. Should I continue this fanfiction? Send me your feedback! Thanks guys! :D **

** .band**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was walking around the neighborhood to cool off after my run when I noticed Austin. The first thing I noticed was his attire, well lack thereof... He was shirtless and boy was it a sight. He was still carrying and emptying boxes in his house.

"Hey Austin. Need any help there?" I asked him, walking towards him in his garage.

"Oh hey Wobbly. Did you really come here to help or did you just wanna check me out hmm?" He smirked and crossed his arms, facing me.

"You're ridiculous. Yes, I am here to help and only that." I said assuring him.

"You sure, I mean you don't see anything you like here?" He said motioning to his body.

I just blushed slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, um grab that box over there and follow me." He said while picking up a few boxes himself.

I walked into the empty house and followed Austin as he lead me up the stairs. We set the boxed down into a room which seemed to be a bedroom.

"So Austin, where are your parents? I would like to introduce myself." I asked him.

Austin gave me glare and raised his eyebrow.

"My parents are at there mattress store and you haven't even introduced yourself to me yet. Remember? Ms. Wobbly McWobbleson." He said giving me small half smile.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm Ally." I said while extending out my hand for him to shake.

He gave me a smile and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Okay, Ally. First things first. I don't believe in hand shakes. I am more of a hug kind of guy." He said while nuzzling his face into my hair.

I responded by wrapping my arms around him also, but I was a little baffled by the physical contact. My dad generally never showed any affection for me and my mom died when I was four.

I let go from the hug and he pulled back a little, without taking his hands away from my waist.

"Oh c'mon. You are totally enjoying this, aren't you?" He said smirking, while tightening his grip around my waist. He still was not wearing a shirt, making the moment extremely awkward.

I just blushed and looked down, fidgeting with his arms to get out of his tight hold. He wouldn't budge. When I said he was a wall, I wasn't kidding.

Austin brought his head close to mine and whispered into my ear.

"Don't resist me." His hot breath sent chills down my spine. I was getting kind of irritated and more flustered than normal.

"Austin, please let go of me." I said, annoyed now, squirming in his iron grip.

I finally pulled out of his hold and began running back downstairs when he came up from behind me and wrapped his around me once more.

"Nice to meet you Ally." He whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps once more.

"You too." I said quietly, as he let go and resumed his unpacking.

I walked straight out of his house and ran straight into my own. Then I went straight to my room to take a shower.

That was an interesting encounter... I sort of like the concept of hugging. It is so personal and comforting. I wish my father hugged me. I mean I have pictures from when I was little where he would be hugging my Mom and me. I wonder why he doesn't hug me anymore.

I put on my pajamas which consisted of shorts and a tank top, put on my glasses and made my hair into a messy bun.

I then heard a knock on the door and I ran downstairs to check who it was.

Surprisingly it was Austin. Thankfully, he was wearing a shirt. I opened the door and gave him a questioning look.

"Hey Austin. Whaaat's up?" I said with my voice slightly shaky. I pushed up my glasses and looked into his eyes.

"Well um, you forgot a little something, while you were helping me." He said while playing with my phone in his hands.

"Oh thanks. I didn't even realize that I left it." I said reaching out for him to give me my phone.

"Ah ah ah. I am not giving it back that easily. I am going to need some sort of payment." He said, smirking at me and pulling his phone away from my reach.

"Gee, I had a feeling there was a catch." I sarcastically said while rolling my eyes at him. "So, what do I have do?" I asked.

"Hmm. Well you will need to pay with at least ten hugs. More if you resist." He said, winking at me.

"Ahh. How about no and you just kindly give me back my phone as a payment for my assistance, earlier today." I said while crossing my arms.

"See I can't do that. You just doubled the amount of hugs you need to pay me with. Bummer. Better start hugging me girl. Your phone will be mine if you don't..." He said while taunting me.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, and we just stood there for who knows how long. He nuzzled his nose into my hair like he did earlier.

"You smell like pancakes." He mumbled into my hair, sniffing me once more.

I pushed his shoulders back and looked at him with a confused expression. "Sorry?" I responded.

"Don't be sorry. I love pancakes." He said while pulling me into an even tighter embrace.

Then he surprised me by lifting me up and spinning me around. Then he put me down as a giggled like a five-year-old.

"Alright Ally, 2 down, 18 to go." He said while he handed me my phone. "I better get going. It's getting late and my parents are going to be home soon."

"Alright Austin. Have a good night. Thanks for bringing me my phone." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me but his smile turned into a smirk.

He pulled me into a tight embrace once more and whispered into my ear. "Goodnight. You totally enjoy being close to me." He moved his head back while skimming his nose over my cheek, sniffing me again and then leaving and closing my door, leaving me there, cold, from the lack of warmth from his presence.

Yeah. Life is wayyy more interesting now...

**YAY. So that was my second chapter. I hope you guys liked it :) Tell me what you think. Maybe I will continue. Thank you! :D**

**\- .band**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School is such a wondrous thing. I mean I love learning because I get a step closer to my future, but I hate the social aspect. I mean sure, I have a few friends, but they aren't going to last. It seems like they only speak to me when they need something or want someone to rant to.

Maybe this year will be different. I am a junior now, so I am sure everyone is going to be more mature. Well... I hope so.

I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for school while listening to some good old Panic! at the Disco songs. Their songs seem to motivate me to get up off of my butt and do something with my life.

I stepped outside and began walking to school. My dad had already left without saying goodbye. Hey, but that's a typical morning, I guess.

I walked through the double doors of the school expecting to see a change. There was absolutely nothing different about it. There were the normal groups of cool kids, jocks, bad boys, cheerleaders, dancers, rebels, confused freshmen, and last and always least... the nerds and geeks.

Although nothing was different, I felt different. I had some sort of rush of confidence flowing through my veins. I was so ready to take on the year, until one of the dumb jocks shoved me aside into one of the lockers.

Yup. Nothing has changed. I was walking towards my locker when I noticed a familiar blonde head amongst the group of jocks. He was laughing and talking with his new friends and I just sighed. How does one make friends that quickly? Maybe Austin is just talented like that.

I was staring at Austin when his eyes locked on mine and he gave me that boyish half smile. He started walking towards me when one of the cheerleaders walked past me and a poured a cup of soda on me.

I was fine with being shoved into a locker, but soda hurts when it gets into your eyes. Austin frowned and ran toward me.

"Hey are you okay? I saw what that girl did to you. Here, let's get you cleaned up." Austin said while he took me by the arm and led us to the nearest restroom.

I made sure that the bathroom was empty before he entered. I sat up on the sink and started dabbing my clothes with a thousand wet paper towels.

I hadn't said anything up until that moment.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, choking back some tears as he dabbed my face with paper towels.

"Why wouldn't I help you? I am not a bad guy Ally. I mean I might be cool, but I wouldn't purposely try and hurt anyone." He said while looking deeply into my eyes.

His face was so close to mine and I had the sudden urge to hug him. I owed him some hugs didn't I? So I did.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he responded immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." I said into his shirt.

He just giggled and released himself from my grip and placing his hands on the wall closing me in. His face was dangerously close to mine again. His lips were about an inch from mine and I was so sure thats he would kiss me, but then he whispered, "Ms. Ally, you do realize that the stain on your shirt looks like Australia." He looked down and pointed to my stomach and flashed me a grin.

"Oh gosh. Is that why you giggled?" I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked him on the arm, while pouting.

"Aww does wittle wobbly not like having Australia on her belly? Will a visit from the tickle monster help?" He said while smirking evilly.

"Don't Austin. Don't, I will..."

And suddenly I was being tickled. I felt like a little 5-year-old girl. I was spazzing in every direction and I tried to tell him to stop but he just wouldn't budge.

"I will only stop if you promise me something." He said. "I want you to promise me that you wont let people push you around."

He stopped and looked at me, in all seriousness.

"Ally, you are too good of a person to let other people mess with you."

"Austin. Do you think I want them to push me into lockers or throw soda in my face? They do it because I am a nerd. The people at this school only care about the popular and cool kids." I said with tears rushing down my face.

Austin used his thumbs to whip the tears from my eyes. "Well then we are going to have to show them how cool you actually are." He gave me a huge grin and helped me down from the sink.

"How are we supposed to do the impossible? I asked with no emotion.

"Anything is possible." He said while pulling me into another hug. "We are going to do this and it is going to work. I promise."

I enjoyed the feeling of being in his embrace. I think I have found my new happy place. I love everything about his hugs. His warmth, his scent, his strength. It all just makes it perfect.

"You better be counting those hugs You still owe me a lot more." He whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps once more. Then I felt something warm on my ear. What the heck? Did he just kiss my ear?

"Did you just kiss my ear?" I asked in a very confused tone.

"Yes, because it gives me excitement to kiss Ally's cute little ears." He said as he placed another kiss on my other ear.

"You're so strange."

"Yeah but you love it." He said as he winked at me and started heading out of the bathroom.

"Wait, so when does this plan start?" I asked him.

He turned around and said, "8:00. Your place." He opened the door and left before I could say anything else.

Correction... My life just got weird...

**Alright, well that was chapter 3. I hope y'all liked it. I am still not totally sure if I should continue this story. It all depends on your feedback... So review. :) Thanks guys! **

** .band**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well, it was 7:56 and I was a nervous wreck. I mean what did Austin have in mind when he said show them the real me? I am afraid of people. No, I am afraid to be in front of people.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door to see Austin leaning against the doorframe.

"Let's get started." He said with a grin as he grabbed my hand and led me to my room.

"Okay, so let's start with your hobbies. What are they?" He asked me as he sat down next to me on my couch.

"Uhh... Hobbies? I mean I like to read and I like watching sappy romance movies." I said pushing up my glasses.

"Okay, that's a good start. But do you have any talents? Do you play sports? Are you some sort of Russian Spy? Give me something." He said giving me a nod of encouragement.

"Well I don't know if you can call it a talent but I sing and write music." I said nervously.

"No way. Me too! We should sing together sometime." He said giving me the adorable half smile again. "So since you know how to sing, we should find someway to showcase that. I got it! We should perform in the talent show!" He announced with a little bit too much of excitement.

"Uh... No. I have major stage fright. I wouldn't even be able to sing in front of four people, let alone the entire school." I said while wanting to roll up into a ball of nothingness.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave my arm a squeeze. "C'mon, you have to break out of your shell. We'll start small. Okay, how about we make a video and post it on Instagram. That's pretty harmless right? It's just you and me singing into a camera for like 15 seconds."

"I don't know Austin. I mean the people at our school are pretty judgmental. They will judge me if I post anything." I said, sounding like a whiny little girl.

"Okay Ally, if we are going to be friends I am going to need to tell you that I am that person who takes risks. I need to take risks to keep my sanity. I take risks to see what would happen. I don't want to live my life in regret." He put his hand under my chin and made me turn my head towards him.

"Austin. I am afraid." I whispered.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked with his face close to mine. He looked into my eyes and then at my lips. It seems like every time he is around me I think that he is going to kiss me.

"S-so many t-things." I stuttered as I looked into his eyes.

For a moment we just sat there, looking deeply into each others' eyes. His facial expression was different from his normal boyish smirk. He looked conflicted as if he were having some sort of internal battle.

Then the moment was broken when he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. His lips lingered for a moment and then he unwrapped his arm from my shoulder and got up from the couch.

"Ally!" He almost shouted "Wait, what's your last name?"

"Dawson."

"Ally Dawson!" He shouted with the same enthusiasm. "We are going to sing that song and post it and people are going to love it. Or, they won't like it and you are not gonna care. You know why?"

"Why?" I said with slight hesitation.

"You are going to start taking risks." He said boldly. "Starting now."

He pulled me up from the couch and picked me up bridal style and carried me out of my room and down the stairs.

"Austin, put me down!" I squealed.

"Nope, sorry Ally. I have a job to take care of." He opened the front door and led me out of my house, carrying me towards his car.

"Austin... Where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"Gosh, Ally. Don't you trust me by now?"

"No, not really, considering that I barely know you because we met like two days ago!"

"Well, I promise I won't kidnap you. Maybe some other time." He winked at me and I smacked him on the arm.

"Don't you go planning on how you are going to murder me." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh I wouldn't murder you. I would just take you onto a deserted island and make you sing for me." He smiled as he set me down into the seat of his car.

I buckled my seat belt and he walked around to the drivers seat.

"Now can you tell me where we are going?" I asked nicely.

"We are going to the mall." He said with a smirk.

"The mall? On a school night?"

The mall is a popular social scene and I do not really like those kinds of situations...

"C'mon Ally. This is your first step in breaking out of your shell. We are going to walk around the mall and you are going to act like you own it."

"I don't think I can do this. I think I am going to be sick." I said, putting my hand over my stomach.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be there with you the entire time." He said while grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. He placed our hands in his lap as he drove with one hand.

I smiled slightly at the sight of our hands. He rubbed his thumb in comforting circles around the back of my hand.

I can't believe that I have only know Austin for a few days. It seems like I have known him my entire life, but in reality... I know practically nothing about this guy. You know, other than the fact that he sings and is undeniably handsome.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and Austin squeezed my hand.

"So, are you ready for this?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Oh boy, I am in for an interesting experience...

**Okay guys. Two chapters in one day! I hope you liked them! Tell me what you think :) Thanks guys! **

** .band**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The mall... The one place that I try to avoid at all costs. I am not really sure why I avoid it. I have never had any bad experiences at the mall. But I am still terrified... and here I am, at the mall, with Austin.

I mean at least I am here with Austin. I think he is almost trustable, but then again I barely know anything about him. Ughh. I don't know. But I am going to take a risk. Maybe I will gain back my own sanity by doing so.

Austin and I were walking in silence until we reached the entrance. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder to reassure me and we started walking inside.

It was a different feeling than all the other times I had been to the mall. I felt less out of place and more like a teenager. Like all the other people there, I was at the mall to hang out with a friend.

It's honestly as if Austin is making me feel normal. I think he may hold the key to a brand new Ally, an Ally who isn't afraid to show people who she really is.

Austin and I wound up grabbing a table next to a boba store.

"Austin?"

"Yeah Ally." He replied while sipping his drink.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned.

"For making me realize that I could be normal and that I don't have to be some sort of outcast."

"Hold on. Ally, you are not anywhere close to being normal. You will never be normal."

"W-what?" My heart sank to the bottom like a stone.

"You'll never be normal because you are extraordinary. You are different from all the shallow people in this world. Who cares if you are not a cheerleader or a star basketball player? You're yourself. You are genuine and I think that is what I love most about you, you know other than your adorable ears." He said while grabbing my hand from across the table.

I didn't know what to say. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. My face was extremely red and my heart was all fuzzy. I decided that I didn't need to say anything, I just needed to show him how much I appreciated him.

"Hey Austin. I will sing a song with you." I grinned.

He grinned a smile bigger than I had ever seen in my entire life. He got up and tackled me in a hug.

"You are going to crush it and show the world the true Ally."

I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around him. Being wrapped in his arms is definitely my favorite place to be.

"Thanks again Austin." I said into his shirt.

He replied by pecking me on the head and wrapping his arms even tighter around me, if that was even possible.

There we were wrapped together like a human burrito in a place where a bunch of people could see us and I couldn't be happier.

Then Austin whispered, "Ally as much as you are enjoying this, I have to take you home." He finished the sentence with his signature smirk.

I smacked him on the arm and unraveled myself from his hold. Then we started making our way back to his car.

When we arrived, just before I had entered the car, Austin cornered me until my back hit his car softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into me. His face was about an inch away from me. He rested his head on my own and smiled at me. Then he unexpectedly pecked the area between my eyebrows. Of course I ended up as red as a ripe tomato.

He is so affectionate! But I kind of like it. I responded by wrapping my arms around him, like earlier.

He whispered sending hot chills down my spine once more, "So I see that you couldn't resist me." My knees became week after I heard his oh-so-silky voice.

And soon enough the warmth was gone and he made his way around the car to the driver side and got in.

I stood there, still stunned by what had just happened.

He opened the window and asked me, "Are you coming wobbly, or not?"

I opened the door and sat down. He chuckled a little, but he never explained why. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride home. It wasn't the awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence. It was dark so I hope he didn't notice the smile on my face that I couldn't wipe off. He is just so amazing. He is supportive and kind and flirtatious and handsome and. I am so glad I met him.

I broke the silence by saying, "I am so glad I met you Austin."

"Right back at ya Ally." He looked at me for a moment and smiled his adorable little half smile.

Soon enough, we arrived at my house. To be completely honest I did not want to leave. Being in his presence is so exciting and fun. Why do I have to go home and resume my lame life?

"Well, thanks for the wonderful night, Austin." Then I did something that I never would have done before tonight. I leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then before he could say anything I opened the car door and walked to my porch.

I turned around and waved at him. He had a smirk on his face and he just winked at me. Then he backed out of my driveway and drove into his own. I watched him enter his house.

Tonight was different. I feel different. My life just became different. No, my life just became wonderful.

Alright that was my chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Thank you all for your kind words! It is really encouraging! I have a lot of ideas for this story but if you want to you can comment or PM me any ideas you would like to see in the story! Keep reviewing! :) Thanks a bunch.

.band


End file.
